


Conspiracy

by AnxiousBabyNightmare



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, M/M, queer platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 13:45:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15842517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnxiousBabyNightmare/pseuds/AnxiousBabyNightmare
Summary: Virgil is behaving slightly strangely and Logan refuses to accept its because of the reason that Virgil gives him. Queer-platonic Analogical





	Conspiracy

Logan sighs, pinching the brow of his nose as he looked at the scene before him.

‘What on earth could have possibly led someone to do this? More importantly, who is this someone?’

A number of quilt covers had been tied together and now hung from the ceiling light with string, causing the material to cascade down in the form of a pyramid. Books had been placed on the bottom of the quilt in order to keep it in place, though Logan could see a pole, moving around inside the enclosure, flailing wildly as curses could be heard alongside it.

‘Ah, swearing. It’s Virgil.’

“Do I want to know what’s going on?” Logan called out. 

Virgil’s head soon popped out of the tent, pouting at the logical side. His face was red and flustered, it was obvious that he had been fighting with the pole for some time. But that was not the thing which shocked Logan the most.

“Is that… a metal colander on your head?”

“…Aliens.”

“Excuse you?”

“The aliens are coming. I’m preparing.”

“The existence of aliens is untenable, it’s illogical to prepare for something that is likely never to happen.”

“Not entirely sure what untenable means, but by the same logic isn’t the argument that aliens don’t exist also ‘untenable’?”

Logan had no response, he just stared at the other side in concern.

Virgil sighs “Can you just- can you help me? As soon as I have this pole up you can leave me and my stupid irrationalities be.”

“I never called you stupid-”

Virgil’s head duck back into the tepee “Shut up nerd, hurry up and get in here.”

Something about Virgil’s tone, his reluctance to meet Logan’s gaze throughout the conversation, left Logan’s stomach swirling. Something was wrong. If this had happened in the past, Logan may have shrugged it off, excusing himself from the issue by thinking it was Virgil’s problem not his, but his time with all the sides, especially the anxious one had changed that mindset. For Thomas to function it was necessary for them to all contribute in each area and the thought of his new-found friend being in distress perturbed him greatly. Logan clenched his fist and walked towards the tent. He was determined to not let Virgil down again.

**

The pole had turned out to be the parasol from their garden table, Virgil was hoping to open it against the top of the quilt, allowing more room in the tent. The two sides spent another agonising five minutes trying to do this, and Logan began to appreciate why Virgil was cursing while trying to do it himself. Once they finally succeeded, however, Virgil flopped onto the pile of pillows and blankets with a sigh of exhaustion.

Logan took this moment to take in the interior. One side of the tent was filled to the brim with every soft thing imaginable, Logan noted a few of his own items in the pile and made a mental reminder to discuss with Virgil his habits as a hoarder and thief. Next to the pile, there was a stock of food and beverages, mainly energy drinks and salty snacks, though Logan was relieved to also see some fruit and a huge bottle of water as well. Finally, on the other side of the tent was a small box with Virgil’s laptop sitting on it. There was a second battery pack next to it, and the screen was already on, with numerous tabs opened.

“So… what exactly are you planning on doing in here?” Logan questioned as he turned back round to the anxious side.

“Can’t figure that out for yourself, Sherlock?”

Logan huffed “Well, of course I already know. I’m asking you to confirm my obviously correct suspicions.”

“Can it be a suspicion if it’s obviously correct?”

“Well, a suspicion can only be either be right or wrong-”

“But not obvious. Suspicion requires a level of deduction. If something is obvious then no investigative prowess is needed.”

Logan scowled slightly in frustration. Virgil’s ability to debate with him was so anger-inducing at times, but on the other hand, it was something which Logan really appreciated. He still wasn’t entirely sure how such a duality could exist, but he accepted it begrudgingly. “Just tell me, Virgil.”

“…I’m going to sit here, watch conspiracy theories and hopefully maybe cease to exist.” 

“You’d think as anxiety that you would probably fear your own demise.” 

Virgil shifted back onto the pillow pile, uncomfortable with the direction of the conversation. “Think what you want. You’re free to go by the way”

“I think I’ll stay.” 

“What?”

“You’re planning on watching conspiracy theories. I’ll need be here to point out the flaws so that they do not cause you distress.”

“Oh.” There was a hint of disappointment in Virgil’s voice at Logan’s explanation. “Well, yeah, sure. You can stay.”

“Thank-you” Logan nodded and moved toward the pillows. As he sat down he continued “Besides, I also have to make sure you also don’t end up actually ceasing to exist. We already know we’d be lost without you. 

Virgil could feel the red rise to his cheeks “…o-oh.”

**

For the first documentary, the two had sat a respectful distance apart.

During the second the two had unconsciously shifted closer, Virgil leaning so his head rested on Logan’s shoulder, which was slightly uncomfortable considering he still had a colander on his head.

At the start of the third Virgil went for a bathroom break. When he returned he slotted himself in between Logan’s legs, the logical side wrapping his arms around him. Slowly as Virgil became immersed by the show Logan removed the colander and quietly placed it to the side. He began to comb his fingers through Virgil’s hair, the other yawned and sank further into the embrace.

As the third documentary ended Virgil attempted to get up and start a fourth, though Logan refused to let him go. Just as he was about to question the logical side, Logan came out with a question of his own:

“What’s the real reason for all of this, Virgil?”

Virgil angled his neck to try and look at Logan, shocked by his words “I already told you, al-“

“I know that’s not it.” 

“Oh, yeah?” Virgil raised an eyebrow in amusement “What makes you say that, Nancy Drew?”

“If you were really concerned about aliens you wouldn’t have let me remove that colander without a fight.” 

Logan could feel the other tense up, a hand was thrown to his hair and, when realising he was indeed no longer wearing the kitchen utensil, the anxious side let out a string of curses. Logan huffed, smiling at the reaction a little, though he soon hugged the boy tighter, looking off into the distance.

“I hate it when people lie. Well… that’s not exactly right. I hate it when you lie, Virgil because it’s never a lie to protect yourself, but a lie to try and protect the rest of us. You feel the need to carry all your burdens, all of Thomas’ bad thoughts on yourself. Please… you can trust me to handle the truth.”

As soon as Logan heard the other’s breath hitch his head snapped back down. Tears were streaming down Virgil’s face as he tried to furiously wipe them away, while also trying to control his breath.

“Hey…hey it’s okay. Just let it all out. I’ll be here.” Logan felt a tug on his arms, realising that Virgil may not want to be touched right now he released his grip. He was about to apologise profusely for not letting go as soon as he realised Virgil’s mental state, but he was instead tackled into a hug. As they fell back onto the pillows, Logan brought his head to rest on top of Virgil’s, whispering assurances as he once again stroked his hair. Virgil continued to sob loudly into Logan’s chest, his clenched fists full of the logical sides’ shirt.

Eventually, Virgil’s breathing began to slow down, and weakly he sat back up. He continued to wipe the last of the tears as he spoke, his voice still hoarse from all his wailing “I’m sorry. That…that was a lot of stuff.” 

Logan sat up as well, his features softening at Virgil’s words. “Why didn’t you say something?”

“I gue- I- I’m just so used to keeping it all in. It used to be fine before because I had that strong, evil persona. It acted more like a dam than a wall, it kept stuff from getting out rather than coming in… though I really don’t appreciate ‘Mr. Cold-as-a-Robot’ trying to take the moral high ground while speaking about keeping emotions locked away.”

Logan chuckled “Fair enough. I used to think feelings got in the way, and so I did ignore them, for far too long. But I’m getting better.” He looked up to Virgil “That’s thanks to you, you know.”

Virgil’s eyes widened “What?”

Logan smiled “Your quiet nature… has led you to be quite observant. My observations were purely goal-based, I focused on what I needed to know. But you were so… holistic. You took in everything and as such you noticed even the subtlest of changes. You could tell exactly what I was feeling, even when I wasn’t sure myself, and you took actions accordingly. I mean, you tried to do it so nonchalantly so that we wouldn’t notice how much you cared. But I saw.”

Virgil had turned bright red at this point, stammering out his response “Wha- wh- why are- you bringing this up?” 

“I don’t thank-you enough. Thank-you Virgil. For being here.” 

Virgil’s whole body began to shake, his eyes shimmering with new tears “Goddammit. Don’t make me cry again.”

“Sorry. I’ll end it on this note: Next time you’re feeling down come to one of us. Don’t try and seek comfort in something like this, we want to be there for you too.”

Virgil swallowed before he nodded “Yeah, whatever you say.”

“Trying to hide behind a nonchalant attitude again I see. You’ll never learn.” Logan teased

Virgil laughed “Alright, I’m sorry.” He paused for a second, his hands delving into his pockets, his shoulders rising before he asked “Can- can we carry on watching something though? I was kind of enjoying…this.”

“Of course, we can. Though perhaps we could watch a space documentary instead? If I have to hear about crop circles one more time I’m going to throw one of your energy drink cans at your laptop.”

Virgil snorted “Yeah, just give me a sec, I have a few bookmarked.” He shuffled over to the laptop and with a few clicks, the sound of Neil deGrasse Tyson’s voice filled the tent. As he turned around, Logan had rearranged the cushions back to their previous positions and he was now draped in one of the blankets. Virgil fitted himself back in front of Logan and the logical arms embraced him once again. He stifled a yawn as he relaxed back into his friend.

‘Thanks for coming to help, Logan’


End file.
